Problem: On Tuesday, Luis walked to a grocery store and decided to buy a potato for $1.13. Luis handed the salesperson $3.14 for his purchase. How much change did Luis receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Luis received, we can subtract the price of the potato from the amount of money he paid. The amount Luis paid - the price of the potato = the amount of change Luis received. ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Luis received $2.01 in change.